


The Sickness (On Hold)

by FlutterShyIsShy101



Series: Feeling Human [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Can Androids get sick?, Confused Hank, Connor gets sick, Emtional, Fluff, Gavin still a dick, Kamski still a dick too, Kissing, M/M, Markus - Freeform, Markus and Kara tries to help, Neck Kissing, Police Station, Sadness, Sick Connor, Soft Hank, There will be more characters but thats all I can think of right now, There will be more tags but thats all I can think of right now, Vomit, confused Connor, kara - Freeform, slight abuse, smut???, there is smut, worried Hank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterShyIsShy101/pseuds/FlutterShyIsShy101
Summary: Part Two of: Feeling Human.Can Androids feel more Human than they are suppose too? Maybe too Human?Is the update starting to break slowly, causing the androids to get sick by the day.Connor is the first the find out about this...sickness.





	The Sickness (On Hold)

WIPWIPWIPWIP


End file.
